A Past of a Star
by StarStruckPenguin
Summary: Summary: How can a visit from your own brother lead to a betrayal towards your friends? And what secret does Starfire has that the other Titans don’t know about? Which past friend of the titans will make a comeback? romance will be included


**Hello again! Okay I know I got another story to write but I wanted to start on this story too. So here it is.**

**Summary: How can a visit from your own brother lead to a betrayal towards your friends? And what secret does Starfire has that the other Titans don't know about?**

**Pairings: RxS may not end up together at the end. BBxR and OCx?**

**Okay here is A Past of A Star**

i dont own teen titans or anything else

* * *

Yo! Tofu for breaky dudes and dudettes!"

"Man, no one wants any of your disgusting tofu! We need real juicy meat!"

Robin woke up with the sounds of Beast Boy and Cyborg's voices arguing about tofu and meat. He got up and got dressed and headed to the main room for breakfast. He met with Raven along the way to the main room.

"Let me guess, the two baboons woke you up too?" Raven asked in a monotonously voice ever. Robin smiled and said "Yeah, I had a great dream until that."

"By any chance that dream was about Starfire?" Raven smirked.

Robin's mask widened and a crimson colour blush formed upon his face. Raven noticed this and gave out a small chuckle, "Figured."

They both arrived at the main room and everyone started on their daily routine.

"Raven! You wanna have some of my tofu? You know you want to." Beast Boy raised his eyebrows up and down. Raven just rolled her eyes and said sarcastically, "As tempting it may seem I rather have herbal tea." And with that she served herself herbal tea.

Robin noticed that one person was still missing. "Has anyone seen Starfire?"

As if right on cue, the door opened revealing a happy Tamaranean.

"Good morning friends! Isn't the day most glorious?"

Robin smiled at the sound of her voice, "Hey Star."

Oh! Hey Star you must try this tofu it's tofu-lious!" Beast Boy had a spoonful of tofu ready for Starfire to eat but Cyborg interrupted Beast Boy,

"No way! What she needs is waffles!" he handed her a plate of waffles and continued his debate with Beast boy about meat and tofu while Starfire took a seat besides Robin. Suddenly, then alarm started to signal trouble.

"Titans! Go!"

* * *

As the titans reached downtown of Jump City, there stood Cinderblock creating chaos to the people close-by. 

"Don't you think its getting a bit old throwing cars around?" Robin asked.

Cinderblock turned around to face the titans and reply with growl. He suddenly started to charged towards them while with a pole in his hand. The titans were quick to go in different directions. Raven easily used her powers to lift an empty bus and throw it in Cinderblock's direction.

As Cinderblock fell forwards, a green rhino soon charged towards him but Cinderblock was quick to react and grabbed the rhino by the horns and tossed him over towards to Raven. Beast Boy quickly transformed back to human form before crashing into Raven. Starfire started to throw starbolts above Cinderblock while Robin and Cyborg got ready for their 'sonic boom' attack.

Robin turned to Cyborg, "Ready?"

"I got the sonic if you got the boom." Cyborg smiled.

Raven saw the boys on what they were about to do. _'I just hope they don't stuffed up like the last time they did.'_ Just as Robin and Cyborg started their attack, a huge shower of blue light came towards Cinderblock, knocking him down to the ground. Robin and Cyborg stopped their attack before and stood there wandering where the shots of blue light came from. Raven and Beast Boy came running towards them, looking everywhere for the source of the blue shots of light.

"So, any of you guys know where that came from?" Beast boy asked. The rest shook their heads. Starfire flew down to see what the commotion was all about.

" Are we victorious or not?" The titans nodded as an answer to her question.

Starfire noticed that the titans' gazes were up to the sky. She followed their gazes to the sky and asked "Friends, why are we looking towards the sky?"

Robin replied, "Didn't you see those shots of blue light?"

Starfire nodded, "Yes," she paused, then asked, "I wonder where it had come from."

"It was from me." A voice spoke. The titans looked around them but the owner of the voice was no where to be seen.

"Who are you?" Robin exclaimed, "Show yourself!"

"Okay." The figure appeared from one of the dark alleys and stepped into the light. He appeared to be the same age as them, with short, spiky, auburn hair and emerald eyes. He wore the black Tamaranean style of clothing. Basically he was an exact replica of Starfire but male.

Robin noticed the clothing and turned to Starfire, " Do you know him?"

Starfire shook her head and faced the mysterious person and asked, "Who are you and why are you here?"

The boy looked surprised, _'She doesn't recognised me'_ "Well I'm shocked to hear that you cannot recognised your own twin brother" he replied with a smile.

The titans quickly turned to see her reaction and for an answer to this. Starfire gasped but quickly recovered, flying to him and embracing him in a hug.

"RYAN!!!"

* * *

There is the first chapter. So what do you guys think? Good or bad. Review! Review! Review! 

Star 4 Robin


End file.
